duskfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clans
Camarilla Clans ---- Brujah Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Presence Weaknesses: +2 to Frenzy Difficulty Description: The Brujah can trace their roots back to ancient Babylon, and the clay tablets of the first scholars. They were the lovers and guardians of knowledge, and the founder of their line was the inventor of written language. However, in their quest for freedom, they slew their founder and were banished from the first city. Today, the Brujah are scorned as riffraff who have lost their heritage and are without pride. For over a millennium they have been rebels among the Kindred, forever questioning and testing the Traditions. The clan is very poorly organised; its members meet only irregularly, and share little in common besides their love of rebellion. They are among the supports of the anarchs, and aiding them is one of the only matters upon which they ever agree. They are often unestimated, as much by themselves as anyone. ---- Gangrel Disciplines: Animalism, Fortitude, Protean Weaknesses: Become more animal-like each frenzy. Every 5 frenzies, remove 1 point from a Social Attribute. Description: Clan Gangrel is said to be the only clan whose founder is still involved in and concerned with the wlefare of here progeny. Her concern for them is matched only by her concern for mortal descendants - the Gypsies. Though many Antediluvians use their progeny as pawns in the Jyhad, the Gangrel pride themselves on their freedom from such manipulation. There is a close bond between the clan and the Gypsies. In recent years, as Gehenna approaches, their interaction has been considerable. ---- Malkavian Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Obfuscate Weaknesses: Derangement Description: The history of the Malkavian clan is completely shrouded in the past. The Malkavians themeselves have many tales about their origin, but do not believe most of them. A favored legend among the kindred is that the founder of the house was cursed by Caine, and his descendants have lived with the madness since. The Malkavians have always existed on the periphery of the vampire culture, watching, but never truly involving themselves in it. Long ago, before the curse and the madness, the founder was said to be the greatest among third generation. Now it is his madness that keep the weakest of those involved in the Jyhad "alive". ---- = Nosferatu Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Potence Weaknesses: Appearance 0. Fail all rolls having to do with appearance automatically. Description: It is the unfortunate plight of the mebers of this clan to display the beast within their hearts upon their countenances. Though their founder was known for his rabid predilections and monstrous impulses, the Nosferatu of today are known for being cool-headed. Though they tend to choose only the most depraved individuals as progeny, some how the members of this clan seem to retain their sanity better than most vampires. The founder is said to have been a man of regal visage who incurred the wrath of Caine for his barbaric activities and was thereby cursed with the face of a hag. The savagery of his soul is reflected upon his face and that of all his progeny. Of course, many clans have legends in which an all-powerful Caine curses their founder just as God cursed Caine. It is not likely that all of these stories are true, but some, such as this, might be. Presently, the Nosferatu clan is estranged from their founder, and do not serve him - at least to their knowledge. ---- Toreador Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Presence Weaknesses: May be fascinated by beauty. Willpower roll to break fascination. Description: Throughout history, the Toreador have been involved in the arts. This tradition is said to have begun with the first progeny of the founder, a pair of beautiful and artistically gifted twins. Their sire was a leader of the cabal of third generation vampires who slew their own sires. Though ruthless, he was very doting upon his progeny, proffering them far more independence than any other fourth generation vampires were given. They used their freedom to nurture the full panorama of the arts, and their sire protected them throughout war and famine. To this day, the Toreador claim that they are watched over by Arikel, their founder. Though the Toreador are not as formally organised as some other clans, they are furiously loyal to one another and to the art they claim to serve. ---- Tremere Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: 1 step towards being bloodbound to the clan Description: The Tremere are unique and no other clan has a history as rich, yet short, as theirs. Long ago, there were others of their line who were not warlocks, nor did the clan have mastery over the discipline of Thaumaturgy. Less than 1,000 years ago, a metamorphosis occurred. Deep in the Romanian mountains, in the district known as Transylvania, a group of magi from the ancient order were Embraced by a foolish clan leader. Combining their new powers with their ancient lore, the magi were quickly able to assume control of the clan. They Embraced many others from their arcane order, and drank the blood of all the elders of their clan. It is even hinted that the most powerful among them managed to hunt down and slay the founder of the line. The Tremere have adopted the most rigid hierarchical system among the clans, and this has allowed them to acheive great power within Kindred society. The other clans distrust the Tremere, both out of fear and a sense that something is not quite right with them. The political center of the Tremere is in Vienna. ---- Ventrue Disciplines: Dominate, Fortitude, Presence Weaknesses: Feeding restriction to a certain type of blood. Description: The Ventrue suspect that their founder has been slain by one of the Brujah clan. Though this is a blow to their pride, it has given them some distance and protection from the chaos and strife of the Jyhad. Without the intrigue and demands of a god-like founder, the Ventrue have acheived a remarkable independence from the Antediluvians. They do not know how much truth is contained in this legend, but it is nonetheless one of the basic tenets of their clan, no matter how much other Kindred scoff at it. Much of the respect accorded to the Ventrue is due to the independence they are preceived to have from the Antediluvians. It is out of pride for this respect they are given that they conceal their presecution of the Brujah clan. More princes and Justicars come from the Ventrue clan than from any other; they are clearly leaders of the Camarilla. The Ventrue have regular clan meetings in various parts of the world, including a Grand Council in London every seven years. ---- Sabbat Clans & Bloodlines (including Antitribu) ---- Lasombra Disciplines: Dominate, Obtenebration, Potence Weaknesses: Cannot be seen in mirrors, on film or video. Makes them easy to detect by kine. Description: ---- Tzimisce Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Vicissitude Weaknesses: Always in physical flux. May forget natural form over the centuries. In addition, MUST sleep surrounded by at least two handfuls of earth from a land important to them as mortals. (Usually homeland or graveyard interred in.) Failure to do so results in loss of half of all dice pools for next 24 hours, cumulative, until down to one die, until Tzimisce sleeps within his special earth. Description: ---- Kiasyd Disciplines: Mytherceria, Necromancy, Obtenebration Weaknesses: Description: ---- = Blood Brothers Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Sanguinus Weaknesses: All feel each other's pain. If one is damaged, all the rest take the same wound penalty for the next round only. Description: ---- Serpents of the Light (Sabbat Offshoot of Setites) Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis Weaknesses: Extremely susceptible to sunlight (double damage.) Subtract one from all dice pools while in bright light (spotlights, strobes, etc.) Description: ---- Panders (Sabbat "Clan" of associated Caitiffs) Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: by clan. Plus, difficult to rise in Sabbat Hierarchy. Description: ---- Assamite Antitribu Disciplines: Celerity, Obfuscate, Quietus Weaknesses: Easily addicted to Kindred Vitae. Any time an Assamite Antitribu tastes blood outside the Vaulderie, must make an Instincts roll at Blood Points drunk+3. If fails, Kindred frenzies, and attempts to drink as much blood as possible. Description: ---- Brujah Antitribu Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Presence Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla Brujah (+2 to frenzy difficulty). Description: ---- Gangrel Antitribu Disciplines: Animalism, Fortitude, Protean Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla Gangrel. (Note: Sabbat Gangrel are more likely to become more like cats, rats, and dogs, rather than wild animals.) Description: ---- Malkavian Antitribu Disciplines: Auspex, Dementation, Obfuscate Weaknesses: Have TWO Derangements, and on occasion, may exchange one Derangement for another. Description: ---- Nosferatu Antitribu Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Potence Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla. Automatically fail any roll involving appearance. Description: ---- Ravnos Antitribu Disciplines: Animalism, Chimerstry, Fortitude Weaknesses: Same as Independent Ravnos. Description: ---- Toreador Antitribu Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Presence Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla Toreador. Description: ---- Tremere Antitribu Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: They are ALWAYS recognizable as Tremere Antitribu to spellcasters. All Tremere have been ordered to slay all Tremere Antitribu as a matter of course. Description: ---- Ventrue Antitribu Disciplines: Dominate, Fortitude, Presence Weaknesses: Feeding restriction to a certain type of blood. Description: ---- Old Clan Tzimisce Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Dominate Weaknesses: Crave familiarity and stability, as a result they MUST sleep surrounded by at least two handfuls of earth from a land important to them as mortals. (Usually homeland or graveyard interred in.) Failure to do so results in loss of half of all dice pools for next 24 hours, cumulative, until down to one die, until Tzimisce sleeps within his special earth. Description: ---- Independent Clans & Bloodlines ---- Assamites Disciplines: Celerity, Obfuscate, Quietus Weaknesses: 10% bloodtithe to sires. Unable to imbibe blood of other Kindred. Each Blood Point causes 1 point of damage (non-aggravated). Description: Each Assamite is a trained killer. They are the assasins and the true hunters of the vampire world, and their abilities to dissapear have made them the best. As assasins, they will only be hired by Princes, Archons and Justicars and do not stop until either the target or the Assamite is dead. Due to a Curse placed by the Tremere, Assamites are incapable of drinking the blood of another vampire. To the Assamites this is poison. ---- Baali Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Daimoinon Weaknesses: Affected by religious symbols, and take double damage from faith. Description: ---- Caitiff Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: Social Ostracizing Description: Some Kindred do not have a clan at all, but are of bastard blood. This is sometimes because they were abandoned by their sire, or were Embraced an outcast vampire. A combination of thinness of blood and a lack of social training has made them Clanless. This is a fairly recent phenomenon, and thus they are disdained by many of the other Kindred. Though not many Caitiff are considered to be pariahs or anarchs, not all of them are outcasts. Some are accepted among the Damned, although few have yet reched an age where they have acheived any real power. Indeed, it seems as though the greatest explosion of the Clanless has incurred in the last 50 years. ---- Cappadocians Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Mortis Weaknesses: Description: In the middle ages, the Cappadocians Embraced a small cabal of necromancers, in order to further their necromantic studies. These new vampires developed a Discipline of their own, Necromancy, although it was initially far from polished. It was with the hope of the Cappadocians that this shared knowledge would help break down the final barriers of Death, revealing the truths they have sought for millennia. They were repaid by their progeny, now called the Giovanni, by being almost extinguished as a Clan. ---- Children of the Dreadful Night Disciplines: Weaknesses: Description: The Bloodline was founded by Seker (more commonly known as Comte de St. Germain, but also Count Rakoczi and later, The Red Death). He is 4th Generation and claims to be the childer of Saulot. ---- Daughters of Cacophony Disciplines: Fortitude, Melpominee, Presence Weaknesses: All perception rolls more difficult by one. Alertness cannot be greater than three. Description: No one is sure where this bloodline originated. Due to the musical nature of their powers, most believe them to be an offshoot of the Toreador clan. Whatever the descendance, these vampires, for there are a few male members, are singers without compare. They can use their voices to perform incredible acts. However due to the small size of the bloodline and the fact that the Daughters only embrace those of little reknown they remain much a mystery to this day. ---- Followers of Set (Setites) Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis Weaknesses: Extremely susceptible to sunlight (double damage.) Subtract one from all dice pools while in bright light (spotlights, strobes, etc.) Description: While not one of the original 13 clans, this bloodline is the most distrusted and disliked clan in the vampire world. Setites are masters of moral, spiritual and physical corruption. They pride themselves in the amount of chaos they are able to create through the weaknesses of their targets. This clan has also gained much power through its unusual discipline of Serpentis, which enhances their abilities as corruptors and serpent worshipers. ---- Gaki Disciplines: Rift Weaknesses: Description: Little is known about the members of this clan, or even if they are truely vampires at all. It is said that they have the ability to walk about in the daylight, but such a power must come at an immense price. These vampires are trapped by the sins and carnality they commited in life and are constantly reminded of them through nightmares which haunt them always. These nightmares are so powerful that the Gaki fear sleep to such an extent that they actively avoid it. However through control of their nightmares, which are also called rifts, the Gaki have obtained incredible power. ---- Gargoyles Disciplines: Fortitude, Potence, Visceratika Weaknesses: Appearance of Zero, (Willpower-2) when rolling vs. Domination or Magi Mind-Control Spells. Description: ---- Giovanni Disciplines: Dominate, Necromancy, Potence Weaknesses: Living creatures take double damage from drinking. (ie: For each Blood Point drunk, creature takes 2 health levels of damage.) Description: Long ago the founder of the clan, legend has it, embraced a Chantry of Necromancers in an attempt to bolster his power. In payment for this gift the Giovani family diablorized their sire and eliminated all of his other progeny. Since that time the Giovani have spent their unlives cultivating mortal influence and power to an extent unrivaled by any other clan. Every member of this clan is a member of the Giovani family, and they are taught both how to use their natural vampiric powers and the strange craft of Necromancy. ---- Lasombra Antitribu Disciplines: Weaknesses: Description: ---- Nickutu Disciplines: Obfuscate, Quietus, Grotequous Weaknesses: Like the Nosferatu, the Nictuku have an appearance of 0 and automatically fail any rolls having to do with appearance. Actually, thanks to their horrible aura, they cannot interract with humans at all. Description: It is said that the Nictuku are the true clan, and that the Nosferatu are a bloodline of the Nictuku. Fortunately for the person who said this, he didn't say it around a Nosferatu. ---- Ravnos Disciplines: Animalism, Chimerstry, Fortitude Weaknesses: Must make a self-control roll to prevent self from commiting her crime of choice when the opportunity presents itself. Description: Much like the Gangrel, the Ravnos are wanderers. However unlike the Gangrel, the Ravnos prefer the company of others and prefer to live life as Gypsies instead of Nomads. Members o this clan are masters of deciet and trickery, and are much more prone to avoiding confrontations than begining them. Because of their apparently cowardly nature and their skill with thievery, the Ravnos are not trusted by vampire society as a whole. ---- Salubri Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Obeah Weaknesses: Loses one health level for each Blood Point drunk from an unwilling victim. Character must perservere towards Golconda. Failure to do so results in inability to regain willpower. Description: The Salubri are seen as murderers and soul stealers by the rest of the clans. Nothing could be further from the truth. When the Tremere were first founded, they sought out Saulot, the founder of Clan Salubri and the first vampire to attain Golconda, and diablorized him for his power. Since that day the Tremere have hunted and killed all but a few of the former clan, and proceded to spread rumors condemning the Salubri to the life of prey in the vampiric world. Because of this they persue Golconda in remote locations away from Kindred and Kine alike. ---- Samedi Disciplines: Necromancy, Obfuscate, Thanatosis Weaknesses: Appearance 0, repels all creatures due to smell. Description: While the Daughters of Cacophony are a bloodline beautious in art, the Samedi are a bloodline hidious to behold. They look more like zombies than vampires, leading to a debate as to whether they are a branch of the Nosferatu clan or the Giovani Necromancy. However these hidious and rotting creatures have demonstrated immence control over death and undeath alike. They are often found acting as bodygaurds and assasins for those willing to meet their price. A price lower than that of the Assamites, but then again they are not as skilled as the trained professionals. ---- Alternate Clans & Bloodlines ---- The Seraphim (an offshoot of the Gargoyles) Disciplines: Daimoinon, Vicissitude, Visceratika Weaknesses: Their natural appearance of Zero is distinctive, but can and is changed at will. They have amnesia concerning their their mortal memories. As they are descended from Gargoyles, they are at -1 Willpower to resist any form of mind control. And their particular weakness is that only a single Seraph from each generation can produce progeny. Those individuals are named the Archangels, and all the rest have the flaw: Infertile Vitae. Description: ---- House of Goratrix (European Tremere Antitribu) Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: As with the other Tremere Antitribu, they are marked and ALWAYS recognizable as Tremere Antitribu to spellcasters bearing the same mark as other Tremere Antitribu. All Tremere have been ordered to slay ALL Tremere Antitribu as a matter of course. The mainline Tremere view all Tremere Antitribu as traitors, they make no distinction between the European House than anyone else. Description: ---- [[Pander Antitribu|Pander Antitribu]] Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: They are among the most despised of vampires. Caitiff are outcast to begin with, but rebelling against the Sabbat is a Final Death offense. Description: ---- Davinci Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Mechanus Weaknesses: Like the Toreador Clan can become overcome by the beauty of art, this bloodline can become overcome by the beauty it sees in technoloy. To the DaVinci, machines are art. Such things as computers, cars and even a new hi-tech pencil sharpener can captivate them. It takes a successful willpower roll to break from being awed at a new or extremely innovative machine. Description: ---- The Arcane Disciplines: Vicissitude, Thaumaturgy, Obeah Weaknesses: Like the Salubri, they must strive toward Golconda, and they develop a third eye (which is completely concealable with Vicissitude). Although there are no known cases of Arcane Souleaters, Arcane are fully susceptible to the derangements from developing Vicissitude too quickly. Arcane call that affect "Twilight." Description: ---- The Order of Saulot Disciplines: Zen, Bardo, Obeah Weaknesses: They retain their clan weaknesses, and also, if their existence is ever uncovered, Setites, Baali and Shreh Ren will do all in their power to insure their swift demise. Description: ----